Maddie Meets Rosie
by elloteenah
Summary: What would happen if Rosie came back to visit and she met Sophie's new girlfriend, Maddie? Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**There isn't enough Sophie/Rosie FF's out there and it makes me sad because they were great. More sadder that Rosie left and I don't get to watch the great sister-ship (is that a word?) anymore. So this was inspired by a few things but also I would love to know what Rosie would think of Maddie if they met so why not make a fun two-shot about it?**

* * *

The sound of pots and pans being removed from cupboards was what woke initially woke Sophie. Thinking it was just her Mum getting the frying pan out to make herself a bacon sandwich, Sophie closed her eyes and tired to get back to sleep. Then it was the sound of hurried feet and the slamming of cupboard doors that woke her a second time, five minutes later, but she chose to ignore it and squeezed her eyes shut, until the sound of the Hoover was the final straw. There was no way that loud piece of machinery was going to be turned off soon because when Sally hoovered, she hoovered the house from top to bottom.

Sophie ran a hand down her face along with a frustrated sigh. She reached over to her bedside table to retrieve her phone and read the time.

It was nine in morning. _Why is she cleaning the house at this stupid hour?_ Sophie thought. _She never cleans the house this early. _

The brunette looked over her shoulder to see her girlfriend, Maddie Heath, spark out next to her. Sophie often wondered how she was such a deep sleeper. _It must have been those nights on the streets. She's probably immune to all kinds of noises_, Sophie concluded.

She removed the arm wrapped around her waist so she could sit up and give her body a good stretch—she did not enjoy being woken up—then removed the cover from her body carefully so she didn't wake Maddie next to her although there was no way she could. Sophie grabbed her dressing gown from the back of her door before she headed downstairs.

"What are you doing?" Sophie groaned as she walked down the stairs in a huff. She walked down with her eyes closed so when she opened them she was shocked to clean her Mum hoovering the carpet like there was competition for fastest cleaner.

"Mum!" Sophie shouted so Sally could hear her over the vacuum. She could see Sally had her game face on that mean she had to get the job in hand done as soon as. Also meaning she was in her own little world and couldn't hear a word her daughter was saying. "Mum!"

After many failed attempts, Sophie knew it would be easy to go over to the wall and unplug the device and that's exactly what she did.

"What—wha—Sophie!" Sally said when the Hoover turned off unexpectedly and she saw Sophie stood over by the wall, swinging the plug around.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Now plug it back in, Soph, I've got to be at work in a minute!"

"You never clean before work," Sophie stated with a smirk on her face.

Sally rolled her eyes. "Your sister is coming up to visit and I need the house to be spotless. Now plug it back in!"

"Really?" Sophie questioned excitedly. She hadn't seen Rosie since she left to try and become a wannabe model in London. "When did you find this out?"

"A minute ago, she only just phoned. Now plug it back in, I have work!" Sally felt like a broken record.

Sophie did as she was told but didn't give Sally the chance to turn the vacuum back on. Instead she took it out of her Mum's hands. "You get to work, I'll finish up here," Sophie couldn't understand why Sally bothered if it was only Rosie. She never cared whether the house was clean or not. "Did she say what time she'll be here?"

Sally rushed over to the kitchen to grab her keys and bag, checking her phone was in there first. "Uh, well she's about four hours away so you work that one out. I really have to go," Sally gave Sophie a rare kiss on the cheek then rushed out the door like the knicker factory was a twenty minute car journey when really it was around the corner, slamming the door behind her.

Sophie winced at the vibration then turned her attention to the feet that slumped down the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Maddie yawned.

_How did that wake her_? She had slept through all that woke Sophie but the sound of Sally's voice is enough to shake someone from a deep sleep, she didn't understand her girlfriend sometimes. "Mum's in a rush to get to work," Sophie rolled her eyes.

Maddie giggled then pointed to the Hoover. "Since when does Sally clean in the morning?"

Sophie shrugged. "Rosie's coming to visit."

Maddie's face dropped. She'd heard stories about the other Webster. "Your sister Rosie?"

Sophie nodded. She could tell by the look on Maddie's face, she wasn't happy or keen on the idea of meeting her. They had talked about Rosie before. Sophie told her about the time Rosie nearly burnt down the kitchen and how she was willing to sleep with whoever the builder was just to get a discount. The time she dated a footballer, well, she thought he was a footballer. And her goth phase. She hadn't told her about half the crazy things Rosie had done but it was enough for Maddie to paint herself a picture.

"When she's getting here?"

"Not for another couple of hours," Sophie smiled at the look of concern on Maddie's face like she was meeting Sophie's parents all over again. "She's not that bad! She's just a bit stupid sometimes. You'll love her."

"Hmm," Maddie bit her lip.

Sophie poked her tongue out. "I promise. Anyway, don't you have work today?" Maddie nodded. "Right, well, I'll make you a cuppa. You go get dressed and she'll be here when you get back."

That didn't put Maddie at any kind of ease.

* * *

Sophie and Rosie's relationship was a crazy one to say the least. They'd gone from not getting along as children to somewhat the best of friends but with incredible differences in personalities. No one would think they were sisters.

And Sophie's point was proven further when she watched Rosie turn up outside the house in a black cab through the window.

"Rosie!" she screamed, running out the door, her arms stretched out ready for a hug.

Rosie had only stepped foot out the cab when she saw her little sister charging for her. "Uh, no," she stopped her. "Nails. Only just had them done. Might not be dry yet."

"But you're...," Sophie pointed to the gloves on her hands. "And why are you wearing...," she pointed to the sunglasses on her face. Designer brand no doubt.

"Sophie, just pay the man," Rosie flicked her hair and headed towards the house.

"But—" Sophie went to object but there wasn't any reasoning with her. She paid the bloke then he took her to the boot of the car where he unloaded Rosie's suitcase.

Sophie said thank you before struggling to pull the suitcase along the ground and into the house. "Rosie, are you staying for a week?"

"No, just for the night," Rosie shrugged, smiling. "I brought all my essentials with me, babe."

Sophie looked at her confused, too afraid to ask what was in the luggage. "Why...?"

"Uh, hello! Glamour model!"

"Oh my goodness," Sophie whispered, hanging her head in shame.

"One day you'll understand." Rosie said, going into the fridge, looking for a healthy snack. When she couldn't find anything, she poured herself a glass of orange juice but not before asking Sophie if it was healthy. She didn't have the patience to tell how much sugar was in a glass.

Rosie sat herself down on the top of the kitchen counter. "Do you like my boots? You wouldn't believe where I got them from and who I bumped into..."

* * *

"...and before I know it, I'm in the VIP section with the one, the only Katie Price!" Rosie squealed.

Sophie had listened to Rosie for over two hours go on and on about her time in London. So much so, they had to move to the kitchen table to talk because Sophie had to sit down. It seems Rosie was doing well for herself and Sophie was happy her sister was living her dream but she didn't need to hear about all the footballers she almost bedded. Now Rosie was throwing her arms about like Katie Price was the Queen.

"Sophie, I was in the same room as Jordan," Rosie breathed out. "Do you know how big that is for my career? She could sign me!"

"I'm chuffed for you, Rosie, really," Sophie smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked at her watch; Maddie was going to be coming home soon.

"So how's your life been? I heard Dad came back?"

"Yeah then he had to leave again," Sophie explained about their Granddad. "Mum's okay with it all. She's actually got a new boyfriend, Tim, I'm sure she's told you about him."

Rosie nodded. "She has. I'm happy for her. Anyway, how have you been? You don't call as often as you used to!"

"You could call me once in a while," Sophie suggested. Rosie smiled back innocently and Sophie shook her head, Rosie could get away with murder with that look. Then Sophie thought about what Rosie had asked her. What has Sally told her? The last time Sophie spoke to Rosie was Christmas, a lot had happened since then. "What do you want to know?" she asked instead.

"Well, firstly how'd that kitchen job of yours go? Are you still there?"

"It wasn't a job, it was voluntary," Sophie corrected. "It was good. Did Mum tell you she had her face pushed in a trifle?"

"No!" Rosie gasped. Sally didn't like to tell others about her embarrassing moments. "She told me you guys were burgled by some really tall bloke that nearly knocked Tim out."

"No... Tim was hit by a girl, Maddie. He made the story up to protect me and Sally went round telling everyone he was a hero," Sophie laughed.

"Why would he do that to protect you? Why do you know her name? Is she new here? She knows where you live, why does she know where you live? Was she drunk? Is she a stalker? Are you friends with her or something?" Rosie played detective. If they were playing a game, it would be 21 Questions.

"Because she had done it before. I met her at the soup kitchen. Yes. I don't know, she followed me home once maybe. No. No. Yes," Sophie answered them all in one breath, hoping there would be one or two Rosie wouldn't catch.

"Why would you be friends with someone that tried to steal from us, Sophie? Have you completely lost it?"

"Rosie, I'm more than just friends with her..." Sophie mumbled.

"What?!" Rosie couldn't stop the smirk that was forming, she gasped. "Sophie Webster, you dirty mare!"

Sophie told her sister to quieten down as if she could be heard from next door and Sally had her super ears on. "Shh!"

"How look has it been going on? Does Mum know? Dad? Tim?"

"Officially, I would say March," Sophie thought about it. She could have said the day Maddie kissed her but she went from the day they slept together, "and yes. Yes. And yes."

"Does 'officially' mean from when you slept together?" the older Webster smirked.

"Rosie!"

"I'm right aren't I?" she giggled. "Still not sticking to that vow of chastity?"

"Rosie!" Sophie whined, begging her sister to not say another word.

"I am right! Was it good?"

"Rosie!"

"Did you go down on her?"

"Rosie, stop!" Sophie was almost certain her face was as red as a tomato; she hid her face behind her hands in embarrassment. This wasn't what she expected to hear. She expected to ask something along the lines but not so blunt. Nor was Sophie expecting to mention Maddie so early.

Rosie leaned over to ruffle Sophie's hair. "Aw, my little sister has defiantly grown up!"

"Rosie!"

"Is she pretty?"

Sophie was just about to respond when she heard a knock. "Why don't you go found out for yourself, that'll be her," Sophie pointed towards the door. "Be easy on her please."

Rosie shot her a wink before rushing out of her seat.

Sophie didn't dare try and watch their first meeting unfold, she knew it would be much more entertaining to listen to it instead. She could already see the look on Maddie's face when she saw Rosie was wearing six-heels, suitable jeans but a top that showed off her assets.

"_Hiya!" Rosie couldn't help herself and pulled Maddie into an unexpected hug. "Oh my God, you're adorable! Sophie, she's adorable!"_

Sophie laughed and turned around to see Rosie pulling a very scared looking Maddie by the arm into the kitchen.

"Come sit with us!" Rosie smiled, pulling out a chair between them. "There is so much about you I need to know."

"Maddie..., meet Rosie."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Maddie, what are your intentions with my little sister?"

"Wh—what?"

"Don't you dare break her heart," Rosie pointed a finger in her direction. "If I can snap the heels on my shoes, I can snap your neck."

Maddie almost chocked on air. She looked at Sophie to know what to do next, fear written all over her face.

"Rosie! I told you not to frighten her!" Sophie sighed then squeezed Maddie's trembling hands. "She's joking."

Maddie breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought I was on a special episode of _World's Strictest Parents _for a second."

"A sense of humour, I like that," Rosie said. "Sophie said you met at a soup kitchen?"

"Yeah...," Maddie rubbed the back of her neck, remembering the moment. "I shoved your Mum's face in dessert. Sorry about that..."

"No, no, don't be sorry! I wish I could have been there to see it!" Rosie turned her attention to Sophie. "How did Mum react?"

"Not good," Sophie said, Maddie agreeing with her. "She didn't like you from that moment on, did she?"

Maddie shook her head. "But I did apologise. I was kind of a brat when we first met."

"Kind of?" Sophie mocked. "She would make these witty remarks."

"I thought it would push you away," Maddie replied. Sophie raised an eyebrow. "But it didn't, in fact, she didn't leave me alone."

"That's Sophie, always helping the poor and needy."

"Rosie!"

"Sorry. I meant the less fortunate."

In Sophie's eyes, that didn't sound any better coming from her sister. "I was concerned about her. She came in with bruises on her face once."

"So what were you, homeless?" Rosie asked.

"Not exactly," Maddie shook her head. "I could stay with my Mum if I wanted or I had accommodation but it was easier to be on the streets."

"Oh, wow...," Rosie mouthed. "So how did you go from that to being with Sophie?"

"I kissed her in a moment of frustration then ran off. She came running after me a day later."

Rosie gasped before leaning over the table and smacking Sophie's arm. "You're supposed to run after her on the day!"

"I was in shock!" Sophie defended. "It was a rollercoaster ride from that moment on."

She recalled the times Maddie ran out the house. The times she came into the shop unexpectedly. The time she turned up outside with a cut face and they spent the night in A&amp;E. The time they spent the night on the streets and in the hostel. The time Maddie almost kidnapped Ben. It was a whirlwind of a romance, Rosie soon realised.

"And I thought TOWIE had drama," she giggled. "Are you happy together?"

Sophie didn't respond straight away, she bit her lip and then looked at Maddie who was grinning back at her. Sophie laced her fingers between Maddie's, a small gesture that made Rosie smile.

"Yeah," they both said, looking at each other.

"N'awh, you're so cute!" Rosie gave off the impression she wanted to squeeze them. "Hey, I have an idea! We should play _Mr &amp; Mrs_ but a _Mrs &amp; Mrs_ version—"

"We're not married," Sophie quickly pointed out.

"Fine, _Miss &amp; Miss_," Rosie corrected. "I want to see how well you know each other!"

"We don't really know little things about each other," Sophie said. "We could be really bad at this."

"Sophie, babe... You've slept together, you should know each other very well," Rosie smirked then got up from the table to get a pen and paper to write down questions and answers.

"How does she know that?" Maddie asked once Rosie was out of the room, shocked.

"She kind of put two and two together, sorry."

"Why are you two whispering about?" Rosie asked once she had returned. "You weren't telling each other things about yourselves, were you? No cheating!"

"We weren't," Maddie promised.

"Right, then," Rosie clapped her hands together. "Let's get this started. I'm playing it a little differently. What I've done is written down three questions for the first two rounds then you will each have a piece of paper with your names on for the paddle rounds."

Sophie was surprised Rosie watched the show. Wednesday must be her day off. She was excited to play but terrified at the same time, she was dreading what Rosie could have written down after what she asked earlier.

Playing the game also gave Rosie a chance to learn more about Maddie. And Rosie loved embarrassing Sophie but she was going to go easy on them.

"Do we all understand the rules? I've done questions you should both know the answer to," Rosie explained. "Sophie you're up first. This is to see what you know about Maddie and so I can learn a little about her."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Okay," she breathed out, bracing herself for what was next.

"When is Maddie's birthday?"

"Oh, easy, the third of February," Sophie smiled at Maddie to make sure she got that right.

Rosie scribbled in down onto her piece of paper like she was Phillip Schofield. "Next question then: what was her favourite subject at school?"

"I would say either English or Home Economics...," Sophie looked at Maddie, hoping for some sort of clue but Maddie wasn't giving anything away. She bit her lip. "She likes to cook; I'm going to say the second one."

"Maddie?" Rosie asked her, she nodded in agreement. "Correct! Aw, she's the domestic type," Rosie winked at her sister then wrote the answer down.

"Final question: if she could have one other place to live, where would it be," Rosie finished.

"It would be Devon, I think," Sophie said softly, looking at Maddie. "Then she could be close to her brother." Maddie nodded.

"Aw, that's sweet," Rosie commented, writing it down. "And that's the end of round one. They got three matches. Join us after the break for round two!"

Both Sophie and Maddie looked at her confused.

"I'm joking! Round two is how much Maddie knows about Sophie," Rosie smiled.

Maddie made a loud gulping noise to show she was nervous. Sophie nudged her in the shoulder.

"Question one: what does Sophie support?"

"What like, football team?" Maddie swallowed then pointed at Sophie. "You don't watch it."

"No," Rosie waved it off. "Her Jesus-y thing, what is it she likes."

"Christianity?" Maddie replied, assuming it was what religious group Sophie was a part of, what she believed in.

"Yes, that one!" Rosie snapped her fingers. "See, I don't need to look at Sophie for the correct answer because I know it."

Sophie would argue the point but there wasn't a need to bother, she knew it was going to be something her sister would fully grasp.

"Next question: what Sophie play in a Christmas play at school?"

"Rosie that was years ago, I've not told her that," Sophie blushed.

Maddie giggled at it. "Can you make it multiple choice?"

"Fine, fine," Rosie agreed. "Was it A) a Christmas tree? B) a donkey? C) a cracker? Or D) the talking person?"

"The tree?" Maddie guessed.

"Wrong!" Rosie declared. "It was in fact a cracker. She looked so stupid. I think we have a video of it somewhere—"

"Alright, alright," Sophie cut in, embarrassed. "Let's not remind ourselves of it."

"This question should be easier. What is Sophie's middle name?"

Maddie smiled, she knew this one. "Lauren. It was what she was suppose to be called but you didn't like it."

"Correct!" Rosie clapped. "It's because of me. I had a doll called Sophie."

"At least I wasn't named after a street."

Maddie was quickly learning about Sophie and Rosie's relationship. She knew that they were complete opposites, she'd be told it by Sophie and she found out for herself when Rosie answered the door. Sophie would never be brave enough to wear something that showed that much skin. She knew as children they were very different from each other and they didn't always get along but their relationship got stronger after Sophie came out and Maddie found that to be beautiful. They got on the same way Maddie does with Ben—not at all then all at once. They had things they would never see eye-to-eye on but put them aside because they made each other laugh.

"There isn't a reason behind my name, I don't think...," Maddie said just in case they made a debate over their own names. Sophie said they had silly arguments over nail polish in the past.

"That's a good thing. You don't have to tell a story every time someone asks how your parents come up it," Sophie replied. "Is it the final round now?"

"Yes. This is where I give you paper," Rosie handed the pieces over. "As you can see, your name is written on either side all you have to do is show the name of the person you think is the answer. Ready?

"Question one: who's got the nicest smile?"

Sophie was quick to choose Maddie. With no shame, Maddie choose her own name.

"She has dimples," Sophie pointed out, causing Maddie to smile and show them off.

"Question two: who's most likely to win in an argument?"

Maddie didn't have to think about it, it was Sophie. She always had to have the last word and Sophie agreed.

As did Rosie with a groan. "Question three: who's got the worst accent?"

This time Sophie groaned and held up her own name. Taking that as a cue, Maddie held up her own name, too.

"And we have our first disagreement of the round!"

"What?" Sophie looked at what Maddie chose. "No, it's my accent! Have you heard how I pronounce my Y's?"

"That's true," Rosie agreed.

"My voice is proper deep, it's mine," Maddie disagreed.

"Okay, before this gets too much, let's more onto the next question," Rosie finished. "Who could sleep the longest?"

"Easy," Sophie held up Maddie's name and Maddie giggled before doing the same. "She could sleep through a war, she's that bad."

"That's a match then," Rosie wrote it down. "Who's the bigger complainer?"

Maddie let out a laugh and held up Sophie. Sophie tossed between the two before deciding it probably was her.

"And finally, who has the better dress sense?"

"Oh...," Sophie and Maddie looked at each other.

"We dress pretty similar...," Sophie commented.

"If that's true, that's really bad," Rosie had a face of disgust.

Sophie gave her funny look. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Your dress sense is terrible, babe."

"Alright Miss England, calm down," Sophie mocked. "I dress comfortably."

"Fine, you don't win a point for the round then if that's what you think," Rosie scoffed. It was the end of the game, Rosie quickly read down her list to count up how many points they got in total. "Not bad, seven out of nine!"

"Yay!" Maddie beamed and gave Sophie a high-five. "We did good."

"Do we get a carriage clock now?" Sophie asked a little bit too excitedly. "I want one of those so bad."

"No," Rosie got up from her sit. "I got you something even better, wait there!"

Rosie dashed off into the front room to unzip her suitcase. She threw her clothes carelessly into the air, not caring where they landed and retrieved a wrapped gift she had tucked away.

"I saw this in London and thought was hilliarious," Rosie said as she walked back.

Sophie wasted no time in ripping open the paper around it. Her face dropped when she saw what it was. "A 'grow your own girlfriend'? Rosie, why?" Sophie looked at the piece of plastic confused.

It was something out a joke shop. She was supposed to put it in water and it will grow to about the length of a foot. What was she suppose to do with it.

"I thought it would be good for you seeing as you didn't have a girlfriend when we spoke last but now it's a bit pointless."

"Maddie, meet Rosie, these are the kinds of things you can expect from her," Sophie shook her head.

* * *

**These turned out to be longer than I thought they would but I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) **


End file.
